Where do bad folks go when they die?
by catindisguisemeow
Summary: "I Don't like secrets, Emmett" Murmured Selene, angrily, "Well tough cookie, I can't tell you. That isn't apart of the game. You have to figure it out" Emmett said as he smirked, "Oh god, if you weren't so big, I would have pulled your nose" "Sounds painful" Emmett/Oc and a little bit of Paul/oc


_Where do bad folks go when they die_

_They don't go to heaven where the angels fly_

_Go to a lake of fire and fry_

_See 'em again 'til the Fourth of July_

_I knew a lady who came from Duluth_

_Bitten by a dog with a rabid tooth_

_She went to her grave just a little too soon_

_Flew away howling on the yellow moon_

_Where do bad folks go when they die_

_They don't go to heaven where the angels fly_

_Go to a lake of fire and fry_

_See 'em again 'til the Fourth of July_

_People cry and people moan_

_Look for a dry place to call their home_

_Try to find some place to rest their bones_

_While the angels and the devils try to make 'em their own_

_Where do bad folks go when they die_

_They don't go to heaven where the angels fly_

_Go to a lake of fire and fry_

_See 'em again 'till the Fourth of July_

_Lake of Fire by Nirvana _

New school, new everything.

Moving was never a bother to me since I was used to it.

My mom is a Criminal physiologist, she studies the personality of convicted criminals or people undergoing prosecution; they called my mom in a couple of days ago, there is serious a case going on in Seattle, and if she wins it with her Partner then she gets the job there and tons of cash. She obviously agreed.

Instead of moving to Seattle—a dangerous city if I do say so myself, we moved to Forks, Washington a nearby town, it's only a thirty minute drive away from Forks to Seattle. I also need to finish my senior year so that's another reason why we moved to Forks.

Forks, Washington consisted of rain and clouds, it barely sees the sun—I personally liked rain, but if it touches me when I just straighten or curled my hair then we are going to have a problem.

My little family consisted of just, my mom, me and my two male pit-bull— Jinx and Vix. My dad left us when I was around seven, I got Jinx and Vix on my fifteen birthday—two years ago, I loved them to death, they kept me company when my mom wasn't home.

Honestly, I love my mom to death—it was hard on her being a single mom and all, she tried her best to spend time with me but her job didn't allow that, she was busy every weekend, and when she wasn't all she would want to do is just rest and stay home. The only positive thing I received in return with my mom working her butt off is the cash—my mom earns a lot of money since she sometimes have to risk her life when she analyzing the minds criminals and sometimes the 'crazies' as I like to call them. Money was never an issue, my mom would get me anything I wanted—to keep me happy, but even that wouldn't keep the loneliness away.

We've been in Forks for a couple a days, I was adjusting nicely, I already organized everything all by myself. I visited some places, I already know where my new High school is located, I even headed to Port Angeles to go buy me some new clothes. Another perk, since my mom was never home she could never take me places to go buy me stuff that I desperately needed, so for my sixteen birthday my mom bought me a care—an Audi r8, black and sleek, with dark leather seats, and a GPS installed in the front.

It was six in the morning when I woke up to get ready, I took a shower, washed my face and brushed my teeth. I did my makeup—Mascara, eyeliner, and lip gloss. I put my under-garments on and got dressed in 'Nirvana' white muscle shirt, dark skinny jeans, and a pair of white ankle boots. I grabbed my black cardigan and slipped that on.

I grabbed some accessories— a sliver cross and chain bracelet, a long silver feather necklace, and stud earrings. I grabbed a hair tie and put my hair up in a high bun, I let my peep-a-boo bangs out, I blow dried them and straighten it. I grabbed my phone, keys, and book bag and walked downstairs. I grabbed two dog bowls and filled one of them with water and the other one with dog food, I put it on the floor and grabbed a cup of coffee.

My mom was sitting on the table, drinking coffee and taking on the phone; My mom is an attractive lady for a 31 year old, She had curly black hair that reached the middle of her back, and she had hazel eyes, she was about 5'6—taller than me sadly, and she was tan—she's actually native American and Spanish, Cherokee and Puerto Rican to be exact.

"Good Morning, honey" my mother greeted as she got off the phone and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Good Morning, Mami. How are you?" I asked as I washed my cup.

"Good, a little stress but other than that good, you? Are you excited for your first day of school today?" She asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

I shrugged, "I don't know how I feel right now, I guess I feel alright—I'm not nervous, just skeptical" I said slowly.

Before she could ask me why, her phone rang, "Aye dios, Sorry baby girl I have to go or I'll be late. Love you" she said hurriedly as she ran out the door.

"Love you too" I muttered softly to myself, annoyed.

It was 6:50, and school opens at 7:15, I grabbed my keys and headed out. I parked my car by a Big jeep, a red convertible, and a Volvo—These were the only shiny and expensive looking cars here, including mines, a little bit of the schools population was here and by the looks of it, there cars looked crappy.

_I can do this._

I turned the car off and slowly got out, everything suddenly got quiet, I could feel everyone's gaze on me—something I was oh so used too. Gripping the strap of my book bag, I made my way to the office; you could hear mummers coming from everyone.

_The gossip was already beginning. _

Walking in the office I was greeted with the smell of Coffee and cookies, a comforting scent.

"Hello, I'm Selene Morrison, I'm new here" I said to the red headed lady, sitting in front of me.

"Oh, Welcome to Forks! I'm Ms. Cope. Here's your schedule, Locker combination and number, and a map of the school. Here, get every teacher to sign this and at the end of the day turn it in, Have a good day" Ms. Cope said.

Nodding, I walked out while looking at my map, my first period class is US Government, with Mr. Conad, room 230. I looked back down on the map and then back up, I was nowhere near 230. I sighed.

"Hey, your Selene Morrison right?"

Turning to my left stood a geeky looking Asian boy with bad acne on his face, he looked friendly enough, and right now I desperately needed help or I'll be late to class on my first day.

"Yea and you are" I asked.

"I'm Eric, the eyes and ears of this place. Uh, anything you need, tour guide, crayola crayons" Eric laughed out.

I nodded and looked at the room that we passed by; 302.

"Oh, Hey can you help me find room 230, please?" I asked nicely.

He grabbed my schedule and scanned through it, "You're a senior? Haha, I hanging around an older lady, and lets go we are almost here" Eric joked.

I laughed awkwardly.

_God, this is torture._

"Another new student to Forks High, I'm on the paper and that would be a perfect headline" Eric said happily.

I stopped, "Please, Don't, That's embarrassing… and ..." he cut me off.

"Whoa— Chillax, I won't put you on the paper" he said.

I muttered a thank you and continued to walk.

Did you know that since this school was so small, that you shared some classes with lower grade class mates?

You ever shared lunch with them. It's ridiculous.

After four periods later, it was time for lunch. I met a couple of new cool people:

Angela Weber, she is a shy sixteen year old girl, and she's a Sophomore; She's in my Gym period. I agreed to sit with her during lunch.

Jean Summers, she's an eighteen year old, she's a senior and I have her in my AP English glass, she really energetic and innocent.

Sage Mayer, she's also eighteen and she stayed back, so she's a Junior right now. She's really cool, and she's a jokester. She's in my US Government class.

Isabella Swan-but she likes to be called Bella, She's sixteen too and she's a sophomore, she just moved to Forks a week ago and she's adjusting nicely. She's very quiet, and she keeps to herself, She has a sense of humor though. She's in my Biology class, that I still haven't gone too, it's my 9th period class.

Since first period, Eric has been following me around and by Second I met Mike—another sophomore that reminded me awfully like a golden retriever, he also followed me around.

Eric, Mike, and Angela led me to the table, before I could pull the chair to sit down—Mike pulled it out.

"Here you go, milady" he said in a British voice.

I sat down and he pushed me in and sat across from me since Bella sat on my left and Angela sat on my right.

_Thank god._

"This is my new friend, Selene guys" Mike said to the table.

"Nah she's my friend" Tyler said as he pulled Mike's chair making him fall, he ran away with Mike running closely behind.

I rubbed my face in annoyance.

"I feel like a shiny new toy that everyone wants to play with" I murmured.

A snapshot was heard, Angela took a picture of me.

"sorry, It's for the paper" she said shyly.

I nodded, "Don't bring it up, Selene doesn't want to be on the paper" Eric said as he stood up.

Furrowing my eyebrows, I was going to apologize to Angela when yet again he cut me off, "I got your back, baby" he said as he walked away.

"You can put me on the paper if you want to, I won't mind. I just didn't want _him _to put me on the paper. I don't even want to think about the things he'll write about me" I joked.

Angela and Bella laughed.

"Hey! Your Selene, the new girl right? I'm Jessica"

"Yea, and it's nice to meet you" I said.

Jessica scooted closer to us.

Losing interest quickly, I looked around the room in wonder. It was the biggest place in the school—no doubt. Before I could study the room furthermore, something else caught my attention—or should I said someone.

They looked like celebrities, they were all together. They were gorgeous looking, and pale. They stood out from the rest of us.

Who are they?

"Those are the Cullen's" Bella said as she noticed my staring.

Angela and Jessica perked up at the name.

"The Cullen's? Am I suppose to know who they are" I asked clueless.

She said there name as if I'm suppose to know who they were.

"There Mr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids, they moved out from Alaska like a few years ago. They keep to themselves" Angela said.

"Because there together, together" Jessica gushed.

I nodded.

"The blonde girl, that's Rosalie , and the big dark-haired guy is Emmett, we don't exactly know if there together but it's a rumor. I doubt it though, they don't hold hands or show affect towards each other, _nothing!_" Jessica stated.

Another two passed by.

"Ok, The little dark haired girl is Alice, she's really weird, and she's with the guy named Jasper—the one that looks like he's in pain"

"Then there's Edward, He isn't here today. They don't date, Edward, Emmett nor Rosalie Apparently nobody here is good enough for them, like I care" Jessica said.

I laughed. She probably tired to asked one of them out and they rejected flat out. Oh that must have been funny. I turned around and studied the group, they were attractive not doubt but Emmett seemed to catch my attention. As if he heard that we were talking about him, he turned around and stared dead at me. He studied me, his face suddenly broke off into a huge blinding smile, two deep dimples appeared on both side of him cheeks. He winked at me and turned his attention back to his family.

Smiling, I turned around and played with my food.

_Ug, I probably look all cheesy._

**A/N: What you guys think? Review please!**


End file.
